Morning Light
by Fuyune113
Summary: "Happy birthday to you..." sebuah suara yang mengacaukan training camp itu membuat Aomine dan Kise terbawa ke sebuah kejadian aneh. /yaah... udah tanggal 1 Feb :( #1stEveFFA


Pagi ini cerah untuk langit musim dingin. Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pelatih klub basket di SMP Teiko bergegas menuju gym. Sesekali, manik azure miliknya melirik sekitar dan kembali fokus pada data di ponselnya.

Ia sudah melihat adanya Kiseki no Sedai generasi baru kali ini. Lelaki itu melihat foto anak-anak bersurai pelangi yang menurutnya itu sangat lucu dan unik. Wajah mereka benar-benar masih khas anak sekolah dasar karena memang baru menginjak usia awal SMP.

Kuroko yang tidak sabar dengan kegiatan hari ini langsung membuka pintu gym dan menaruh ranselnya di lantai. Rencananya, hari ini akan training camp dan menginap di sekolah. Namun...

"Kantoku!"

Sosok murid berkulit gelap langsung memeluk lelaki itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, seperti ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?"

Ia melihat siswa yang lainnya, tampak meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan, dekat keranjang bola basket.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Ada hantu!"

Katanya dengan nada ketakutan yang kentara. Jika hanya Aomine –yang memang pada dasarnya penakut– Kuroko tidak akan terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi ini hampir semuanya.

"Hantu seperti apa, hm?"

Si pelati mengelus surai navy Aomine, menenangkan anak yang kulitnya remang(?!) tersebut.

"H-hantunya tinggi... dan membawa k-kapak..."

 _BRAK!_

" _Happy birthday, happy brthday... Happy birthday to you..."_

 **Morning Light**

 **Disclaimer:**

KnB bukan punya saya.

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, ngebut, jayus, dkk

 _ **~12:30, Lapangan Outdoor~**_

Kuroko duduk di bawah pohon, memerhatikan murid-muridnya yang masih asyik bergiliran melakukan lay-up. Kasihan juga melihat mereka latihan di luar dengan udara musim dngin seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia merasa tidak aman di dalam gym, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Aomine tentang yang dilihat para murid, ditambah suara gebrakan loker, dan nyanyian ulang tahun itu.

Tunggu, ulang tahun?

Ah, ia baru ingat kalau sekarang tanggal 31 Januari, tepat hari ulang tahunnya. Berbagai spekulasi aneh bermunculan di kepalanya. Sampai dua orang siswa bersurai navy dan pirang menghampirinya.

"Sensei, izin ke toilet ya." Aomine –si navy– berkata pada sang pelatih. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Lekas kembali ya. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi! Cepetan-ssu!"

Kise mengetuk pintu toilet berkali-kali, kesal dengan si pemuda remang yang kelewat lama di sana.

"Ck... Iya!"

Aomine berdecak kesal, membuka pintu toilet. Tampak si surai pirang sudah cemberut.

"Lama-ssu!"

Yang menjadi tersangka hanya menghela nafas acuh, hendak kembali ke tempat latihan kalau saja Kise tidak menghentikan langkahnya, seperti yang tidak mau melewati jendela ruang loker. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Aominecchi... Putar arah-ssu..." gumamnya pelan. Aomine memucat, tidak berani menoleh ke arah jendela loker. Namun, sudut matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bersurai merah bata yang memerhatikan mereka dari dalam ruangan, mungkin seumuran dengan mereka berdua. Seragam Teiko zaman dulu yang ia kenakan nampak basah kuyup, dan bercak darah menghiasi leher pucat itu, disertai beberapa goresan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai lebar, dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kapak.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan meringkuk ketakutan. Namun akalnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu, terutama membawa Kise karena ia mudah kerasukan jika bertemu hal-hal seperti ini.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Aomine menarik tangan Kise, berlari memutar ke belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai crimson menggelar futon di ruang musik, dibantu sosok bersurai hijau dan ungu.

"Kise-chin dan Mine-chin ke mana ya?"

"Entahlah. Sudah nyaris setengah hari mereka tidak kembali nanodayo! Dan sekarang kantoku ikut menghilang!"

"Kantoku sedang mencari Ryouta dan Daiki. Mereka akan kembali, tenang saja."

'Tapi kapan mereka akan kembali?'

Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan di hati kecilnya, hendak menggeser rak berisi buku panduan musik dan catatan not balok.

 _Pluk!_

Sebuah album foto jatuh, membuat rasa penasaran Akashi kambuh. Lantas ia mengambil album tersebut.

"2nd Generation of Miracles?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~17:50, Belakang Sekolah~**_

 **Aomine POV**

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Jangan tanya lagi penyebabnya...

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ditumbuhi rumput liar dan pepohonan besar. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sebuah pagar berkarat yang sudah dimakan usia tampak sudah roboh di dekat... Entahlah. Danau mungkin?

Genangan hitam luas di bawah pohon besar itu membuatku bergidik. Kemungkinan besar memang danau yang sudah lama.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kise nampak terengah-engah, sama sepertiku.

Meskipun sekolah ini besar, tapi kurasa tidak masuk akal jika dari samping sekolah ke belakang sekolah memerlukan waktu sangat lama seperti ini. Biasanya juga butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mengelilingi sekolah dengan lari satu putaran.

"Aominecchi... Kita harus–"

 _Clak... clak... clak..._

" _Aku di sini~"_

Suara percikan berat terdengar dari danau itu. Aku kembali menarik Kise, membuka pintu belakang gym dan masuk ke gudang.

"Ssst... Hantu itu sepertinya mengincar kita."

Aku memperingatkan Kise, tanpa berniat melepaskan peganganku pada tangannya. Ia hanya menurut. Dia memang harus seperti ini agar tidak kerasukan, sama seperti Satsuki. Untunglah anak itu tidak ikut hari ini.

Terkadang aku kesal juga dengan kemampuanku yang bisa melihat dan mengusir makhluk astral. Merepotkan. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat hantu yang nekat menamakkan diri di depan lebih dari sepuluh orang.

"Aku rasa, hantu tadi anak sekolah ini sekitar zaman kantoku-ssu. Apa mungkin Kuroko-kantoku mengenalnya-ssu?" gumam Kise.

Tunggu, tadi hantu itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun...

"Sekarang hari ulang tahun kantoku, kan?!"

 **Aomine POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine- _kun_! Kise- _kun_! Kalian di mana?!"

Sosok itu menembus dinding ruang loker ke luar. Ia melihat lelaki bersurai baby blue berlari, memanggil nama kedua muridnya yang menghilang.

" _Kuroko..."_

Sosok bersurai merah bata itu mencoba meraih lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki umur yang sama, meskipun secara fisik si surai merah lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari si surai biru.

Percuma saja, tangannya hanya menembus si surai biru bagai angin.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei kalian..."_

Sosok bersurai merah itu muncul di depan Aomine dan Kise. Si navy mematung.

" _Sudah, tidak perlu takut."_

Sosok itu merubah wujudnya menjadi normal. Sosok remaja seumuran mereka, memiliki surai merah bergradasi gelap. Ia memakai jersey Teiko bernomor 10, namun berwarna hitam sesuai zamannya.

" _Namaku Kagami Taiga. Kalian kenal Kuroko kan? Aku mau minta tolong. Boleh?"_

Kagami bertanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah loker.

" _Nomor sebelas di dalam nomor sepuluh. Nomor sepuluh dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan dalam lagu ulang tahun. Jika kalian berhasil memecahkannya, pinjamkan aku perantara. Waktuku tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin melihat Kuroko tersenyum. Jaa!"_

Dengan kalimat itu, Kagami menghilang entah ke mana.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Aomine berkata kesal, lantas ia menuju loker dan mencari nomor sepuluh. Dari dulu, nomor loker berdasarkan nomor jersey. Jadi ia yakin nomor sepuluh adalah loker Kagami. Loker itu terletak cukup atas memang, kuncinya juga tidak ada. Aomine memukul-mukuk pintu loker berbentuk persegi itu, namun tidak bisa terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Kise speechless melihat kelakuan anak indigo di depannya. "Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja, tadi dia menyebut nama kantoku ya-ssu?"

Pemuda pirang itu melihat sebuah rak kaca berisi piala dan piagam kejuaraan basket, hingga foto-foto Kiseki no Sedai terdahulu. Mulai dari tim legendaris Shirogane Eiji, Kuroko Tetsuya, hingga Akashi Seijuurou di generasi ke tiga.

Aomine melirik rak itu, dan memerhatikan jersey milik Kuroko yang bernomor sebelas.

"Ah, nomor sebelas di dalam sepuluh, sepuluh dalam kegelapan..."

"Lagu happy birthday-ssu..."

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kagami... Dia..."

Aomine melihat loker bernomor sepuluh itu. sudah lama tidak ada yang memakainya karena kuncinya hilang.

"Jadi, lagu ulang tahun itu membuat kita takut lalu menghindari gym sebisa mungkin. Karena kita menghindari gym, kita ke toilet di samping sekolah. Karena kita ke toilet samping, kita kabur ke wilayah danau tua belakang sekolah, lalu kita kembali ke sini. Tempat lathan kita bersama kantoku, si pemilik nomor sebelas." Aomine tampak berpikir.

"Teorimu berbelit-belit-ssu!" protes Kise. "Maksudnya adalah dia menyiapkan kado untuk si nomor sebelas di lokernya. Tapi kemungkinan si nomor sepuluh menghilang di kegelapan, makannya dia hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun yang membuat kita takut-ssu!"

Aomine hanya mendengar Kise sambil mengotak-atik klip kertas dari piagam kejuaraan di rak, berusaha membua loker tanpa kunci itu.

"Jadi, kegelapan yang dia maksud itu danau tua tadi? Memangnya nomor sepuluh mana yang hilang? Kunci loker ini atau dia sendiri?" tanya si navy sedikit acuh.

Si pirang kembali berpikir. "Dua-duanya? Mungkin kuncinya jatuh ke danau, dan saat dia mau mengambil kuncinya dia malah tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang-ssu."

Kagami muncul di dekat mereka. Ia tersenyum. Bukan sebuah seringai, tapi lebih ke senyuman tulus.

" _Hebat. Baiklah, sudah saatnya. Terima kasih ya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~23:50, Gym~**_

Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali Kuroko menyisir sekolah, namun kedua muridnya masih belum nampak. Satu-satunya lokasi yang belum ia periksa tinggal tempat ini. Ia menyalakan lampu, mulai memasuki tempat itu.

"Aomine- _kun_? Kise- _kun_?"

" _Kuroko..."_

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Kise dan Aomine keluar dari ruang loker. Si surai pirang nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Wajahnya seperti bahagia dan terharu di saat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan yang satunya? Hanya tampang gugup yang ia pasang

Meskiput nyaris tidak terlihat, sebuah kerutan tipis di dahi sang pelatih menandakan bahwa ia kesal kali ini.

"Kalian dari mana saja?! Kalian lihat jam atau tidak?! Yang lain sudah–"

"Kagami Taiga." Aomine memotong perkataan sang pelatih, membuat lelaki bersurai baby blue itu kaget setengah mati.

Dari mana ia mengetahui nama itu?!

" _Aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini."_ Kise mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius. Namun, suara itu jelas bukan milik si surai pirang.

Suara itu milik seorang anak laki-laki yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu...

"Kagami... - _kun_?"

Aomine menghela napas. Ia paham, dengan pelatihnya yang pasti kaget bukan main.

Bagaimanapun, fenomena indigo seperti ini tidak masuk akal 'kan?

"Kagami-san tidak menghilang jauh. Dia ada di sini, di danau belakang. Dia ingin memberikan hadiah pada kantoku, tapi tidak sempat. Dan mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya." Aomine tersenyum, menatap sosok pirang di sebelahnya.

'Kagami' menyerahkan sebuah bola basket putih-biru muda yang terdapat tulisan Kuroko Tetsuya dan No.11, beserta nama sekolah Teiko dengan warna hitam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tambahlah teman yang bisa kau andalkan. Maaf, ini hadiah yang harusnya sepuluh tahun lalu kuberikan."

Kuroko menghela napas, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tersenyum tulus.

" _Arigatou_ , Kagami- _kun_... Aku akan mengingat semuanya. Jadi sekarang, kau bisa tenang di alam yang seharusnya."

'Kagami' hanya mengangguk. "Selamat tinggal, Kuroko. Jangan lupakan aku. Tapi jangan kangen juga padaku ya!"

Kalimat itu membuat si pemilik mata azure itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan sahabatku sendiri. Selamat tinggal, Kagami- _kun_..."

'Kagami' mengulurkan tangannya pada Aomine. Si surai navy yang mengerti lantas menyambut uluran tangan itu. Arwah pemuda bersurai merah bata itu lepas, menyisakan tubuh Kise yang ambruk. Kuroko dan Aomine menangkapnya dengan sigap sebelum si surai pirang membentur lantai.

"Uhh... Aku kerasukan lagi ya-ssu..."

Manik cokelat itu mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya...

 _BLETAK!_

Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala biru si remang.

"KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU KERASUKAN LAGI KAN-SSU?! NGAKU!"

"ITTE- hoi! Dia yang butuh perantara kan?!"

"YA TAPI JANGAN AKU JUGA-SSU!"

Kuroko hanya melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya yang kini jambak-jambakan.

'Apa yang sudah mereka alami hari ini?' batin sang pelatih, memerhatikan bola basket hadiah istimewanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Merci..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

AoKiKuro: *bakar naskah*

Hozu: NYAHAHAHA! Challange berbulan-bulan, ngerjain SKS 6 jam, hasilnya cuma segini -_-' #dirajam

Fuyu: Oke minna, mulai sekarang ni akun saya serahkan sama sodara saya yang rada-rada sangklek ini ya ^^

Hozu: Kurang asem lu...

Fuyu: LAH ELU KEBANYAKAN CINGCONG! SIBUK NUGAS ATAU MAIN RP SIH?! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN MASO?!

Hozu: tiga-tiganya :')

Fuyu: *gelud sama Hozu*

Aomine: Sangklek emang tuh si Hozu. Udah tau fic buat Kiryuu77, malah gagal total hasilnya -_-

Hozu: Gagal atau nggak, janji tetep janji :')

Kise: Dan apa-apaan aku yang jadi tumbal lagi-ssu?! (/`Δ`)/

Kuroko: Udah, yang sabar ._.

Hozu: *nyosor Kuroko* OTANOME JUGA UNTUMKU~

AoKiFu: -_-

All: Minna, jangan lupa review nya ya^^


End file.
